IzuOcha Week 2018
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: I'm doing the week of my favorite ship in My Hero Academia; Izuku Midoriya x Ochako Uraraka. Seven fanfiction prompts for me to use, and they will all be used. I hope you enjoy these fanfics.
1. Day 1: Stars and Dreams

Stars/Dreams

 _"Wow, this was such a great day, Deku," Ochako Uraraka said with a smile on her face, with her arms wrapped around Izuku Midoriya's back. They both were sitting on a red picnic blanket on a cliff with a view of the night sky covered with stars._

 _"Yeah, I thought you would like the view of the stars here," Midoriya said with an unusual amount of confidence in his voice and his hand running through Uraraka's hair._

 _"Deku…there's something I need to tell you…," Uraraka mumbled, not looking Midoriya in the eyes. Midoriya turned to Uraraka, and smiled at her._

 _"What is it Ochako?" Midoriya asked, silently hoping that it was what he thought it was. Uraraka's face erupted into a red blush as she went back to looking down at the ground. After a moment of breathing, Uraraka looked back up at Midoriya, and put her face almost an inch in front of Midoriya's face._

 _"Deku…I…I really…I…" Uraraka started to stammer before a series of explosions happened behind the both of them. The explosions started getting closer and before they could move, the ground they were sitting on blew up, sending them into the sky before everything turned white._

"WAKE THE FUCK UP, DEKU!" Katsuki Bakugo yelled, shaking a sleeping Midoriya. Midoriya's eyes darted open, and he looked around his room, where everything was normal and nothing was blown up.

"You stupid idiot! You only have a half hour to get ready for class, so get your ass in gear!" Bakugo yelled, with his girlfriend, Mei Hatsume, giggling right behind him. Midoriya went to his closet and got his clothes out.

"Sorry about that. I just had this really awesome dream and I…" Midoriya started before Bakugo turned and made his way out of Midoriya's room.

"I don't give a shit why you're late, just make sure I don't have to get you again, or else you're going to wish you were stuck in dreamland," Bakugo threatened, setting off a few explosions in his hand for added effect. Hatsume looked at Midoriya and shrugged before she followed Bakugo out the door. Midoriya sighed as he stared at his school uniform.

"Someday, I will make that dream into a reality," Midoriya said to himself, with confidence lacing his voice. Nodding to himself, he took his uniform into the bathroom, and got ready as he thought of how to tell Uraraka how he felt.


	2. Day 2: Photograph

Photograph

Izuku Midoriya practically fainted on his bad after coming back from his latest training session. He had been training harder and longer to master his new Shoot Style technique and to incorporate punches in his technique to throw off opponents like he had done to Katsuki Bakugo during their fight.

He was tired, a bit stressed out, and his friends were worried about him, especially his best friend and new girlfriend, Ochako Uraraka. He knew they worried about him, and he wanted to tell them what was wrong, but he just couldn't. Midoriya was chosen by the former Symbol of Peace All Might himself, and had to train so he could become the next Symbol of Peace in order to give the entire world a safe state of mind.

He really wished that he could tell his friends, his mother and Uraraka about his relationship with All Might, but he knew that that would put them in danger. All Might's arch nemesis, All for One, had been out and about not too long ago, and the thought of All for One coming after anyone he cared about made him sick to his stomach.

Midoriya sighed before getting up, and changing into a plain white T-shirt and blue boxers. After brushing his teeth, he went into his bed and stuck a hand under his pillow. When he got his hand out, a picture of himself and Uraraka was in his hand. In the picture, he and Uraraka were sitting at a restaurant, drinking a milkshake with two straws on the same cup.

Midoriya blushed slightly looking at the photo. Katsuki Bakugo and Mei Hatsume happened to see them in the store, and Hatsume had taken a picture of the two of them. When Midoriya found out, he confronted Hatsume about it and she gave him the photo. Midoriya had to admit that despite it being taken without his permission, it was a cute photo of the two of them together.

But this photo also gave him motivation. With the increase in villain activity, the school had them do much more training than usual, giving Midoriya and Uraraka hardly any time to spend together. The photo, in his eyes, represented what could be if he achieved the same level of peace for the world that All Might had once done. It sounded like a Herculean task, and in fact it was, but looking that the smiling faces of he and Uraraka like they didn't have a care in the world, was something that was worth every sore muscle, every early morning training session, every spine chilling feeling he had when faced with villains, and everything else that came with it.

Midoriya smiled at the picture one more time before he put it back under his pillow and tucked himself into bed to get some sleep before his 5AM training session.

'Thanks for giving me this strength, Ochako,' Midoriya thought before he drifted off to sleep.


	3. Day 3: Dungeons and Dragons

Dungeons and Dragons

"And Deku wins again!" Ochako Uraraka exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air in celebration since her boyfriend, Izuku Midoriya had won a Dungeon and Dragons game, defeating Bakugo after over an hour of battling all sorts of imaginary monsters and warriors.

"God dammit!" Katsuki Bakugo yelled, swatting at the board. Bakugo's girlfriend, Mei Hatsume, laughed a little while hugging his right arm. "I don't even know why I agreed to play this fucking nerd game!"

"Because I asked you to come. I like this game, and wanted to show you," Hatsume answered, kissing Bakugo on the cheek. Bakugo scoffed, looking away from Mei with a blush on his face.

"Don't worry Kacchan, you can win if you work at it," Midoriya said, trying to make Bakugo feel better. Unfortunately, it didn't make Bakugo feel any better.

"Oh shut the fuck up you damn nerd, like I'd want to waste another second playing that shitty game," Bakugo countered, pushing the pieces off of the board.

"Don't get mad just because you lost to Deku…again," Uraraka mumbled, trying to hold her laughter, as Midoriya was looking at Bakugo's glaring form while shaking.

"The fuck did you say, Chipmunk Cheeks!? Bakugo yelled, surprisingly not phasing Uraraka at all. Hatsume smacked Bakugo in the back of the head, and pulled him away from the game table. Midoriya breathed a sigh of relief, before going to kiss Uraraka on the cheek.

"Please don't do that again. I don't know how Kacchan will hurt you. He can be really crazy sometimes," Midoriya mumbled.

"What did you call me, you little shit cricket!?" Bakugo yelled, with Hatsume still having her arms wrapped around his chest. Uraraka giggled a little before giving Midoriya a kiss in return. The two of them stared at each other, and smiled. Hatsume looked at the two of them and smiled herself, while Bakugo was putting on his coat, wanting to leave as soon as possible.

"So we'll…"

"SHE'LL!" Bakugo corrected, which Hatsume responded to by rolling her eyes.

"…WE'LL come by next week and play again. It was a lot of fun," Hatsume said, giving Bakugo a stern look daring him to interrupt. Bakugo scoffed again, and opened the door, holding it for her. Hatsume smiled, and turned back to Uraraka and Midoriya, who did not seem to notice what she had said, or that she and Bakugo were still there, and started kissing.

"Oh my God," Bakugo mumbled, shaking his head.

"Oh don't act like a prude. You know if it were you and me, we'd be French kissing in the center of the mall if we felt like it," Hatsume countered. Bakugo rolled his eyes at her, before grabbing her hand and leaving Midoriya and Uraraka to their makeout session.

 **Sorry about the lack of detail of the Dungeons and Dragons game, I only played it once back in middle school, and I did not bother learning the rules, so I just made it into a reason for Midoriya and Uraraka to kiss.**


	4. Day 4: Domestic

Domestic

Izuku Midoriya and his girlfriend Ochako Uraraka were sitting in the kitchen of the UA dorm hall, enjoying some breakfast. Midoriya couldn't help but chuckle a little at his girlfriend, as her eyes were still only half open, and she had a tiny trail of drool rolling out of her mouth.

"She's really cute when she's half asleep," Midoriya mumbled. But, he apparently mumbled loud enough for Uraraka to hear him.

"Thank you, Deku," Uraraka mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Midoriya grew a light blush on his face before going back to his breakfast. After a few minutes of silence, Midoriya decided to break it.

"So, it's really nice that we finally have a little time off," Midoriya stated. By now, Uraraka had woken up, and nodded in response.

"I know, right? After all the homework and physical exams, we need a little rest and relaxation," Uraraka responded, before taking a sip of orange juice. Midoriya nodded before pouring some milk into his cereal bowl.

"So what do you want to do today? Go to the movies? Take a walk in the park? Go out to get something to eat?" Midoriya asked, before he put a spoonful of cereal in his mouth. Uraraka placed a hand under her chin, and closed her eyes.

"I…don't know. We've been doing so much training that I don't know any good movies that are out today. It's really cloudy outside today, so I'm scared that it's going to rain. Plus, we have some leftover pizza from the party Kamanari had last night so there's no need to get any food," Uraraka started mumbling. Seeing this made Midoriya start chuckling, which Uraraka did not pay attention to due to her continued mumbling.

"Looks like I'm not the only one with a mumbling habit, huh Uraraka?" Midoriya said with a teasing tone in his voice and a playful smirk on his face. Uraraka stopped mumbling and raised her head to look at Midoriya.

"Huh? Did you say something, Deku?" Uraraka innocently asked. Midoriya chuckled again before looking back at the lounge room.

"Hey, how about we play some video games. I heard Kirishima and Kacchan got a couple of good fighting games for the PS4," Midoriya suggested, pointing to the wide screen TV in the lounge.

"But…I don't really play video games," Uraraka mentioned, looking at the game console like it was some sort of alien device.

"Well then I can teach you. It'll be a lot of fun," Midoriya offered, smiling at Uraraka. Uraraka looked at Midoriya with a faraway look in her eyes, before she nodded in agreement, grabbed Midoriya's hand, and lead him to the lounge. Once the couple landed on the couch, they both grabbed controllers, and started up the game, nodding and smiling at each other before Midoriya started discussing character move combos to Uraraka.


	5. Day 5: Stength and Weakness

Strength/Weakness

Izuku Midoriya and Ochako Uraraka were on the battlefield outside of the school. Uraraka started kicking Midoriya's legs, but he was able to evade, jump behind Uraraka, and send her down to the ground with an amateur wrestling style takedown. Midoriya sprung back to his feet while Uraraka sat up to catch her breath.

"Nice work today, Ochako. I can see that Gunhead martial arts training coming through. Your striking has gotten better as well," Midoriya said, with a smile on his face despite the throbbing pain in his leg.

"Thanks a lot, Deku. When I heard about this training date that you had planned, I wanted to train as hard as I could to give you more of a challenge," Uraraka responded, before taking a drink of water from a pink water bottle.

"Well that was a challenge. So, do you want to have a rematch?" Midoriya said, walking into the battlefield. Uraraka smirked in response, and went into the field looking at Midoriya with a smile accompanied by an intense look in her eyes.

"Let's do this thing, Deku!" Uraraka exclaimed, looking at Midoriya, trying to figure out what he was planning to do. However, before the two could start fighting, they heard an all too familiar voice screaming at them.

"DEKU! CHIPMUNK CHEEKS! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Katsuki Bakugo yelled, glaring at both Midoriya and Uraraka. Midoriya turned around to confront Bakugo, but before he could do anything, Uraraka turned Midoriya around, grabbed his arm, and sent him crashing to the ground with a judo throw.

"You may be better than me at fighting Deku, but you still need to work on keeping your attention on the battle," Uraraka said, offering her hand to Midoriya. Midoriya grabbed Uraraka's hand, got up, and surprised her with a kiss on the cheek.

"I guess you're right, but you should thank Kacchan for giving you that win," Midoriya responded with a playful smirk on his face. Uraraka lightly punched Midoriya on the shoulder and looked over at Bakugo.

"You're right Deku. Thanks for distracting him, Bakugo. Not only did you help me win, but you showed Midoriya something that he needs to improve his fighting skills," Uraraka said in an over the top faux fancy accent with exaggerated hand and body gestures. Bakugo rolled his eyes, and turned back to the UA dorms.

"Whatever. Just shut the hell up, and let me spend my day off in peace or the both of you idiots will have to deal with me. Got it?" Bakugo threatened, glaring at Deku and Uraraka.

"Yeah, you got it. Now off to your room, you don't want to keep Hatsume waiting, do you?" Uraraka responded, causing Bakugo to lightly blush.

"Don't tell me what to do, Chipmunk Cheeks!" Bakugo almost shrieked, before walking off, mumbling obscenities all the way back to his dorm room.

"Well, now that that distraction is out of the way, where were we?" Uraraka asked, before she went back to the field. Midoriya warmly smiled at her running form, before running after her.


	6. Day 6: Longing

Longing

Izuku Midoriya looks out the window of his dorm room at UA with a longing look on his face, with his hand propping his chin up. He gave a long sigh, before he heard his door open.

"Midoriya, everyone's having a spring break party downstairs, are you coming?" the voice he recognized as Mei Hatsume asked. Midoriya looked over at Hatsume with the same sad look on his face before shaking his head.

"Not really…" Midoriya mumbled before going back to facing the window.

"Is something wrong? I've never seen you this sad and depressed before," Hatsume asked again, walking into Midoriya's room.

"No, it's nothing. It's just…I miss Ochako," Midoriya once again mumbled.

"She's only been gone for a couple of days, Midoriya, and she'll be back in a few days. Plus, can't you just call her or text her?" Hatsume asked, which Midoriya responded to by shaking his head.

"Ochako went somewhere with her family that doesn't have good cell service or Wi-Fi, so I can't really talk to her," Midoriya answered, falling on his bed with the sad look still on his face. Before Hatsume could say anything, Midoriya keeps talking.

"She was…someone who really made me happy, even before we started dating. Before I came to this school, I was a kid who never got a chance to have friends or have anyone other than my family care about me. Ochako came into my life and…changed all of that. She made me see my self worth, encouraged me to always do my best even if she was worried about me, and helped me see the positives in everything. We got so close that the thought of being away from her this long is…almost like losing a body part," Midoriya mumbled sadly, reminiscing the first few days he met Uraraka, and the short interactions that had made a lot of positive difference in his life. Hatsume looked at Midoriya with a sympathetic look in her eyes before she put a hand on Midoriya's shoulder.

"Well…I know how much Uraraka means to you, but at least you can say that she's having a good time with her family. It's not often that she gets to see them since she moved to the dorms. I know how hard it is to be away from family for a long time. Moving here was the first time I've been away from my Grandmother since I was 5. So, it's understandable why she'd want to go alone to spend Spring Break with her family again, right?" Hatsume explained, looking expectantly at Midoriya. He looked up at her and just nodded.

"You know, you probably mean just as much to her as she does to you," Hatsume started again, leaving Midoriya's eyes locked on her, with an expecting look in his eyes, urging her to continue. "Well, I overheard Uraraka talk about how she was really inspired by you, and your never give up attitude. She said that she wants to be a hero like you are, and that she's happy that she met you to give her inspiration in not only being a hero, but in life as well. You mean just as much to her as she means to you, and she probably misses you just as much," Hatsume finished, moving as Midoriya got up from the window.

"Yeah…you're right. I miss her and all, but that doesn't mean I have to spend all day here moping. If Ochako were here, she'd want me to be having fun and be happy. Thanks for the pep talk Hatsume, I really needed it," Midoriya responded, with a small smile forming on his face, before he started chuckling. "I hope she wasn't as sad as I was that we're apart".

"She might've been…" Hatsume teased, before her phone vibrated. "Oh! BakuBeast is waiting for me. Come on Midoriya, let's get to the party," Hatsume called, jogging out of Midoriya's room. Midoriya followed after her with a renewed vigor and excitement for the rest of his Spring Break.


	7. Day 7: Tranquility

Tranquility

After an entire class period spent getting smirks and numerous questions about their relationship, Izuku Midoriya and Ochako Uraraka went to Midoriya's dorm room and locked the door. Once inside the room, they both let out a sigh of relief before Uraraka plopped on Midoriya's bed face first.

"That was so embarrassing!" Uraraka whined, her voice muffled by the blanket on Midoriya's bed.

"You're right, God that was terrible!" Midoriya responded, falling onto his bed back first. "I'm just glad that we can finally be alone," Midoriya said, kissing Uraraka on the cheek. Uraraka returned the kiss by kissing him on the neck. Midoriya started kissing Uraraka on the neck as well, before the both of them rolled off of the bed.

"Ow!" Midoriya yelled out, holding his head. Uraraka started rubbing the top of Midoriya's head, before the two started to laugh. While they were laughing, the door to Midoriya's room opened, revealing their pink skinned classmate, the hopeless romantic of Class 1-A, and one of Uraraka's friends, Mina Ashido.

"Dammit! I was just a minute too late!" Mina yelled out, flailing her arms around, leaving Uraraka and Midoriya in a blushing mess. "If I had just come in a minute earlier, I could've seen the action!"

"WHAT ACTION!?" Midoriya and Uraraka shrieked at Mina, who ignored them and continued complaining to herself before Uraraka and Midoriya's friend, class representative Tenya Iida grabbed Mina by the back of her shirt, and pulled her out of the room.

"Sorry about the disturbance Midoriya and Uraraka! Please continue as you were!" Iida called as he was halfway down the hallway, with Mina complaining to him and trying to escape the iron grip he had on her shirt. Midoriya and Uraraka looked at Iida and Mina's disappearing frames before sighing and flopping back on the bed.

"Man, she really knows how to kill a mood," Midoriya mumbled to himself, looking disappointed that his private time with Uraraka had been not only interrupted, but hindered for the time being.

"I know, this is why we really need to learn to lock the door before we start kissing," Uraraka answered, slightly blushing at the end of the sentence. The two of them decided to try again later, and to finish up some homework in the mean time.


End file.
